William "Kiddiepool" Wilson
Appearance :William has been told by many of his lady friends that he has “roguish” good looks. He has lean muscles, a defined jaw line that has a short layer of stubble, a strong chin, and a straight nose that comes to an acute point. He has short, unruly brown hair that spikes towards the back of his head. A few strands of hair arc up over his hairline and hang over his forehead. Due to his regenerative capabilities he has no scars, and his mom won't let him get a tattoo. He thinks piercings on a dude is pretty gay so he wouldn't be caught dead with one. :He is rarely seen without his patented smug grin and arched right eyebrow. Street Clothes :He wears a faded black jeans, Spider-man T-shirt, and red/white chucks. Uniform :William dons a skin tight suit that covers every inch of his body. It's black and red and looks similar to his father's suit. Notable Equipment :IF APPLICABLE (Note: This section is for equipment that remains on the character's person regardless of their outfit, for items that contribute to a character's "powers" or abilities, weapons not mentioned in "Uniform" category, items exclusive to the character, etc.) Personality :William and his father, Wade Wilson (Deadpool), share several personality traits. Some of these traits include rashness, stubbornness, a quick wit, and the urge to make bad jokes at every possible opportunity. He is also known as a persistent womanizer like his father, so much so that he almost crosses the line to being a pervert. Over the years, William has also become just as insane as his father, which only fuels his ability to do such things as find the funny side of getting his head chopped off. :When it comes to loyalty, William only looks out for one person: himself. He will ally himself with whomever he pleases... or whoever has the biggest gun. Powers and Abilities Regeneration :William has regeneration capabilities that rival his father's. Basically this means that he will still feel pain when (hypothetically speaking) he gets an arm lopped off or gets stabbed in the chest but he will remain alive. These regenerative capabilities also prevent William from aging past his eighteen year old body. Weaknesses :Due to his ego and knowledge that ordinary weapons cannot kill him, William has absolutely no feeling of caution or safety for his body. Injuries inflicted to his body that are caused by fire will also take a considerably longer time to heal. Other Abilities :Kiddiepool also has superhuman reflexes, agility, and stamina. He is also an advanced marksman, swordsman, and martial artist. Relationships Chompy :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Laura :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :William’s conception occurred when the actress, Bea Arthur, required his father's assistance. She hired him as a bodyguard for a “good faith” visit to Iraq and one thing led to another. The short story is nine months after Wade got lucky with his dream girl, William Wilson was born. Wade immediately knew that his son was special because right when he was allowed to hold Will for the first time, a drop-dead gorgeous nurse walked by the room and he became immediately distracted, dropping poor William onto the ground. For any other child the fall would have been lethal, but as they picked the child back up, they were surprised to see that the would-be fatal head wound was already healing at a rapid pace. Deadpool simply laughed at his son’s healing cranium and said, “The mutant doesn’t fall far from the tree, huh?” :From a young age, William was trained by his father to become just as good of a mercenary as himself. On his fifth birthday the child began his training, but at this point in his life he was still far too young to begin physical combat training. So instead his mother hired only the most prestigious tutors to educate her son. In half a decade William contained the mental capacity of a student much older than himself. The day after his tenth birthday was also the day his father began training him in the ways of swordsmanship, marksmanship, and hand to hand combat. :For several years, William trained in secret with his father, but due to Wade’s rather hectic work hours William often found himself training alone. It was during these days that the young man would slip out of his father’s hideout and hit the town. Eventually his father discovered that his son had become notorious for starting bar fights, picking up women, and stabbing himself in public for kicks. He couldn’t have been more proud of his son. :On his eighteenth birthday, his father rewarded William’s hard work with a large sum of money and a swift kick out the door. The first thing the young man did was buy a swinging bachelor pad with a large, underground basement that he uses for his secret hideout. He also hand-crafted his very own super suit and gave himself the name of “Kiddiepool.” He felt this was the best way to honor his father’s commitment and hard work. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Teen Titans Category:Regenerators Category:Titans Together